


O Trust, O Tenderness

by kibahshi



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Body Modification, Body Worship, Cock Worship, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hemipenes, Implied Body Modification, Implied Dating, Implied Relationships, Insecurity, M/M, Nervousness, Non-Penetrative Sex, Praise Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tenderness, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, Trust, Trust Issues, Virginity, Wall Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibahshi/pseuds/kibahshi
Summary: "Should I just. Show you? I guess? Or something...""If you want!" Pipes simply chirped, and he wrapped Riptide's remaining hand up snug in both of his. "I'm not going to push you or anything.""Or go mute?""Nope.""Awkwardly sidle out of the room?"Pipes eyed him warily, or perhaps thoughtfully; it was hard to tell with visors. "IthinkI'm a little too blocky to sidle anywhere, much less awkwardly... but nuh uh.""Push me away and call me a freak?"His visor turned hard, and he latched onto Riptide's hand like a vice. "Who did this, I'll fight them."---In which Riptide has been keeping an illicit secret from his time of creation, but- when it finally comes time to share- his new suitor takes it better than he had been expecting





	O Trust, O Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the Transformers kink meme over on Tumblr! Here's the [prompt;](https://maccadams-filthy-fills.tumblr.com/post/168611396352/a-cold-constructed-bot-was-a-black-market-sex)
> 
> "A cold constructed bot was a black market "sex doll" model that was recovered when their manufacturer was shut down before they could be sold. However, afterwards, they were made to feel ashamed of their origins, as well as their made-to-order array, which includes a "tentacle" spike. They're too afraid to take a partner for fear of how they'll react, and remain a virgin until they finally form a relationship with someone they trust. They have a loving first time with lots of body/cock worship"
> 
> First time filling a kink meme prompt, and first published Transformers fic despite being in the fandom for literal years. Hope you enjoy it, OP! I decided against Riptide actually spiking Pipes because I didn't feel like it fit the mood and it wasn't a listed requirement! Sorry if that was what you were wanting!!! <:0

"What's wrong?"

Pipes looked between Riptide's face and where the boatformer's hands had found their way to his hips. It only took a moment for the smaller bot to put his hands over Riptide's and take a step back. "You know we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

His vocalizer was set at a gentle pitch- open and understanding- and Riptide felt his face grow hot as energon surged beneath its surface. He gripped Pipes' hips a little tighter to keep him from stepping back again, shaking his head.

"No!" he said, but perhaps that wasn't absolutely right; it was perhaps just a touch too loud, and a touch too quick judging by the way Pipes seemed to jump at the sound of his voice.

"No," he said again, fingers twitching, and he cringed inwardly when Pipes- without hesitation- gently laced them with his own. "I... I want to, I _just_ , I _haven't_ –"

"Done this before..?" Pipes finished for him, and Riptide's fans whirred. He was dead certain that the color in his face was bright enough to be seen from miles away. The red glow of Pipes' visor took on a soft, pleasant glow, and a short, chuffing laugh left the bot as he squeezed Riptide's hands reassuringly. "That's okay! People make a big deal out of it, but sucks to be them! It's okay," he shrugged a little. "Sometimes you just don't ever get around to it, whether you plan to or not!"

Oh Primus, strike him down. 

He ducked his helm, glancing away at... his wall, he supposed, because what else was there in his room to look at? "That's not- _that's_ not the reason. I've tried... like, a lot. A couple times, before I gave up I guess. I just–"

Sweet, stupid, gentle, easily-too-good-for-him Pipes, just tilted his helm. "You..?"

Damn all that he’d thought lowering his helm may have done; all it did was give Pipes an even better look at his face. He still kept it down, trying to keep his fingers from fidgeting. "Scare people off? Intimidate them, I guess."

Pipes pulled a face- skeptical- and the band that showed where Pipes was looking shifted downwards. The smaller bot made an airy gesture at Riptide's codpiece. "Well, I mean, I don't know what they were expecting. You're not exactly small anywhere _else_."

It was all Riptide could do to keep his vents and fans from stuttering, and he struggled to keep himself from doing so as he spoke. "Wow, um, thanks but uh, not really."

Pipes looked even more skeptical, but luckily he was looking at his face now. Or maybe unluckily, with Riptide's face probably looking like the hottest, pinkest sun one could imagine- only miniature. "I mean, not to _disappoint_ you or anything but size is the uh, least of the, er, _issue_."

Pipes- stupid, gentle, sweet, cute as _fuck_ Pipes- only eased Riptide's hands from his hips, holding them in his own to bring to his chest, and Riptide felt the determination to keep his panels closed and Pipes out dwindle and shrivel more than he'd ever thought possible.

"You could _never_ disappoint me, Riptide," Pipes said, tone laced and visor sparking with the most resolve the bot could muster. "I mean, you're giving me a chance right? And not just with stuff like this." Once more the light from his visor took on that soft, homey kind of glow, and felt so very fond. "I'd be happy doing whatever with you, 'cause I'd be getting to do it with _you_."

This bot was going to kill him one day.

But he couldn't stop himself now, and he sighed so heavily that his limbs felt wobbly. Riptide carefully extracted one of his hands from Pipes' as the bot looked patiently on.

"Should I just. Show you? I guess? Or something..."

"If you want!" Pipes simply chirped, and he wrapped Riptide's remaining hand up snug in both of his. "I'm not going to push you or anything."

"Or go mute?"

"Nope."

"Awkwardly sidle out of the room?"

Pipes eyed him warily, or perhaps thoughtfully; it was hard to tell with visors. "I _think_ I'm a little too blocky to sidle anywhere, much less awkwardly... but nuh uh."

"Push me away and call me a freak?"

His visor turned hard, and he latched onto Riptide's hand like a vice. "Who did this, I'll fight them."

Riptide rapidly backpedaled, shaking his head quickly enough that he could all but feel it in his gyros, waving his hand. "No one! No one! There's just been the sidling, and that killed any of the confidence I had in this, so it never got to that point!"

Ouch. Honest much?

Pipes squinted. Back to being skeptical. "You're sure?"

Riptide had left out the part where people avoided him after, but he'd leave that out for good. He was pretty sure that the rest of this, along with his own anxiety, was killing whatever was left of the mood and he didn't want that- he wanted _this_.

"Here," he sighed, finally giving in, surrendering, "let me just–"

And with minimal fanfare his panels transformed aside and he wasn't able to keep himself from cringing as the air met his sensitive equipment. A deluge of fluid and lubricants swiftly drenched his lap and thighs as the ticklish feeling of his spikes emerging from their sensitive sheathes hit him. Whoever had wanted his model must have liked things messy, and he had to choke back the embarrassed whine pressing at his vocalizer as his spikes _dripped _, twin beads of lubricant falling from their tapered tips and landing with pinpoint accuracy right on Pipes's foot.__

____

__

He buried his face in his hand, feeling them curl against each other and the sensitive, sensor and nub-laden underside of his upper spike slid against the top of his lower. They shone a thoroughly bio-lit purple- the same color as his faceplates and accents, but embarrassingly and unremittingly _fluorescent_. The top of one and bottom of the other was made up of flexible, semi-hard, ridged plating- colored with the same whites and dark blues as the rest of him. Finally, rectangular yellow biolights were marked in neat intervals along both sides of each, marking the center -just above- where the ridges met nubby, firm, half-protoform.

The biolighting was easily the worst part _about_ them in his opinion. It was just too bright, just as bright as both of  optics, if not brighter, and it was the complete and utter lack of subtlety that pulled Pipes' attention towards them.

Pipes, who wasn't saying a goddamn word.

Like, at all.

Whatsoever.

God DAMMIT.

_"See_?" Riptide moaned mournfully, "You've gone _mute_! This is what I was _afraid_ of–!"

"Oh hel _lo_ beautiful..." Pipes whispered, awed and smitten and–

Huh?

Riptide pressed back into the wall, peeking through his fingers. "What."

Pipes' helm snapped up from where he'd been staring at, well, his spikes, visor bright. "That was probably _really_ weird wasn't it?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry! But aw hell," Pipes' gaze fell slowly back downwards, shaking his head slowly, " _Look _at you..."__

____

____

And him, still so very, _very_ eloquent– "Huh?"

"I mean! Just!" He made an enthusiastic, almost shaking gesture towards Riptide's spikes- like he was revealing a grand surprise, one that Riptide hadn't been dealing with since he’d onlined and first figured out how to transform his panels back. The spikes twisted and writhed languidly against and around each other as they often did, the flexible shapes fever-bright and still just... Dripping, as he tried to ignore the pleasurable little jolts the contact they made against each other where they coursed through his thighs. _"Woof_."

His voice could officially be described as a squeak, weak and airy. " _What_?"

Pipes waved his hand, apologetic.

"Sorry! Sorry, should probably ask- should _DEFINITELY_ ask, because _woof_ ," he corrected, and then he extended his hand to Riptide as if he was asking for a handshake, and not... what he was about to. "Can I touch them?"

Riptide floundered, sputtering and taking effort to not squeak the rest of his words too. "Um? Yes? I mean, if you want to? You're just. No one's ever really, uh, asked that before? Y'know, um, awkward sidling and all."

Despite his best efforts, the words were still weak, and on the track to getting weaker. He whined when Pipes' hand reached eagerly out to gently catch his upper spike between thumb and fingers- rubbing them along its smooth, ridged top carefully. Riptide officially decided that he was moments away from dying of embarrassment when his lower spike- picking up on the attention to its twin- wrapped itself as best it could around Pipes' wrist. The gasp Pipes made was more delighted than horrified, trailing off into a half-coo.

"Oh hell, that's so cute..." Pipes whispered, reverent. The length earnestly continued its attempts to curl around the bot's wrist, even though it was simultaneously too thick and somewhat inflexible to get the full way around. "Deeefinitely going to need _names_ , Riptide. I'm ready to _fight_."

Any authority he was attempting to garner with that statement was killed as he cooed again and ran his fingers along the bright, luminescent, _dripping_ underside of the spike he was fondling. "Oh there's little nubs! Man, whoever ran away from this didn't _deserve_ it. Downright stupid, some bots, I swear."

"M-Mmhmm," Riptide half-whined, the words barely registering as he tried to keep himself from following his spikes' lead, and grind himself messily against Pipes's hand all the way to overload- his desperation being fueled by how _delighted_ the mech seemed to be with what had been presented to him. That hand squeezed, and fingers pressed, and that was enough to wrench out the gasp he'd been holding back and to also grab Pipes's attention.

"Sensitive?" Pipes asked, but he didn't release his grasp on on Riptide's spike, idly petting the firm but flexible nubs and making them softly bend under his fingertips; the glow and luminescent lubricant made his white plating look more like a pale purple. Riptide could only whine again, another sharp jolt of pleasure curling in his gut.

"It's my _spike_ , Pipes!"

"Oh! Oh, whoops. Duh. _Right_." His hand squeezed- testing- and Riptide clamped his hand over his mouth, stomping his foot against the ground as a sharp surge of pleasure lashed through his thigh. Pipes sighed dreamily. "Primus, you are so cute..."

"Pipes, c'mon..."

"Does me calling you and your spikes cute bother you?"

That actually made Riptide have to _wonder_ , and think beyond trying to maintain his self-control, and of anything and everything disgustingly unsexy that he could; _did_ it bother him? Or was it just new, and scarily different? Combined with the feeling of someone actually touching and wanting him; who he hadn’t been _made_ for, rather than being stuck alone and unsatisfied with his hands or toys not made for his array. Someone actively touching and wanting him, who was already so enthusiastic. He could still feel Pipes looking at him. Stupid, cute Pipes...

"No, no, its just– nngh!" His helm fell back against the wall, the metal grinding softly as Pipes's grip drifted lower, closer to the sensitive base of his spike. " _Nnnnn_..."

Pipes looked swiftly downward, and then back up. He still didn't move his hand. "Shoot, sorry! Sorry! But good- I guess- too! Good. I'm glad I haven't like, ruined my chances just a little or anything! Or a lot. Haven't a lot ruined my chances, or something, with bad grammar that'd leave Magnus rolling in his grave if he had one, I know." He kept his hand still this time though, and looked again between his spikes and his face while Riptide let his helm fall back once more. "... Can I keep touching you?"

All Riptide could do was wheeze. He nodded quickly, untangling his hand from Pipes's (had Pipes really been holding his other hand this whole time? He couldn't remember a moment where he'd stopped.) to brace it against the sheer surface of the wall behind him. It probably wouldn't do fuck-all for stability if Pipes actually made his legs give out, but it did something for him emotionally. It made him feel less likely to grab onto Pipes and send them both barreling into the floor- and potentially to the medbay- and less like a newspark than hanging onto Pipes's hand had done, regardless of how nice it had been.

Because even with the passing weeks and all the dates and all of Pipes' earnest and eager efforts towards a proper courting, he still wasn't used to the sensation and experience of using someone as a lifeline. What with no amica, and no prior experience in a relationship of any kind- much less one that took the turn that _this_ one _was_ \- he could cross a former conjunx off the list too. He didn't know how bots like Rewind and Chromedome did it; the concept seemed even more scary and unwieldy the longer he thought about it and–

Pipes' hand shifted, slipping swiftly up his length and slowly back down, his grip tightening as it did while his other hand, without him realizing, had managed to wrangle his lower spike from around his wrist to toy with the nub-rich protoform closest to the base of his spike. The touch was gentle and tender compared to the slow maddening grind of protoform against the seams and joints of Pipes’s other hand. Riptide had to cram his knuckles in his mouth to muffle the keen that threatened to emerge.  
Pipes looked at him fondly.

"Shhh, don't think so much." His fingers managed to wrap around the base of his array, other hand stroking up both of his spikes at the same time in such a way that Riptide unconsciously clawed at the wall. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Puh- Please don't," Riptide gasped, once and then twice, more sharply as the nubs between his spikes ground against each other as well as in-between. "Hell, Pipes, _please_."

"Not going anywhere," the truckformer soothed, visor sparkling with yet more fondness. He held Riptide's spikes together at the tips to slide his fingers between, gently scraping the very tips of them against the underside of the upper spike, and Riptide actually had to hit the wall to try and attain the stability he'd been trying for, helm falling forward as he grit his dentae. "God, look at you. You're so handsome, Riptide."

_"Pipes_ ," he ground out- tense and ending on a half-gasp, half-keen as Pipes kept some of his fingers between his spikes to squeeze them around his digits with his other hand. "You're going to kill me, come _on, PLEASE_."

"Does it hurt?"

Riptide whined, trying not to look at the mess he'd made of Pipes's hands, much less the _floor_. His demands fell flat with how small his voice had become, as Pipes started to follow the seams of his hip and thigh plating while still making sure to dutifully handle his spikes on the side.

"You know damn well how it feels," he whimpered, shuddering and arching as Pipes then switched to covetously smoothing his hand over the lines of Riptide's chestplates and abdomen.

"Good," Pipes murmured, and then he sighed dreamily. "Gosh you really are so handsome... I'm so lucky and I'm so, so glad you trust me. Are you still okay with me touching you like this? I don't have a mouth, so I need to try and make up for what I'm lacking, y'know?"

"Y-You're not lacking anything and god, please, yes–"

The stroking pressure from before had returned- swift on the upstroke, and slow and firm on the down- and he couldn't keep his thighs from trembling now. The constant shifting of his pedes was likely wearing marks into the floor, he was fidgeting so badly.

"So I can keep touching you?"

Pipes's fingers continued to play along Riptide's joints and seams, sneaking in to toy with those at his hips but mercifully saying nothing about how they trembled with charge. He was practically vibrating, he knew, but also felt that Pipes would indeed stop if that was what he asked for. Riptide could only nod shakily, choking down breaths of fresh air to keep from overworking his already roaring fans.

>Pipes simply made an unsure little hum, gripping and sliding up both Riptide’s spikes almost idly, and he repeated the action again and again, in time with gentle, snug pinches along the edge of his plating.

"I need your _words_ , Riptide." Pipes brought his hand to Riptide's jaw, thumbing his mouth softly. "C'mon. You just gotta tell me."

Riptide trembled, found himself almost snapping as a throb shot through his array. He could feel the pre-fluid building at the tip of his spike. "Y-You just keep _asking_ –!"

"Because I love you."

The lack of hesitance there- confidence laced throughout every word, every intonation- sent a shiver down Riptide's spine and through his struts, and all he could do was whimper and tuck his face in against Pipes's hand. His spikes gave a hard gush of lubricant as his whimper reached a sharper pitch, hips jerking as they coated Pipes's hand and a good portion of his wrist as well. Whatever lubricants didn’t cover Pipes spattered against the floor, glowing just out of sight. Pipes was unaffected; he just brushed Riptide's cheek and stroked his spikes through it. With the sharp, near-burn of pleasure crowding his array, it was almost too much.

"Was that–?"

Embarrassed, Riptide shook his head, but Primus above, he was close. "Nn..." he mumbled ineffectually, before swallowing his nerves. "No, sorry, no, n-not an overload I mean but please keep touching me, j-just–"

Pipes shushed him softly, almost crooning.

"I'm not going anywhere," he murmured, loosening his grip on Riptide's spikes, letting them wrap needily around his proffered hand. Both were still curling, writhing but almost trembling now, like they were mimicking the way Riptide felt everywhere _else_. Riptide almost whined _again_ , this time at his absolute lack of control.

"Are you close?" He asked gently, looking down long enough to whisk the pearl of pre-fluid down among the nubs before turning his face back up towards Riptide's.

He shuddered, nodding as deft fingers rubbed his own fluids to mingle with the rest of them. It was still so _messy_ , and frankly it made him want to crawl under something and hide.

"Can you overload for me?"

The gentleness of the statement clashed sharply with the setting, like Pipes was consoling him rather than trying to get him to, well, spill. Riptide floundered at him weakly, but his spikes gave a firm squeeze around Pipes's hands- creating just enough friction against needy sensors to make him nearly tumble forward if he didn’t try and remain standing. He brought his helm and shoulders back, squashing himself against the wall with the sound of grinding paint. It would have made his head ring, had it not been already.

Careful!" Pipes exclaimed, reaching up to tilt his helm forward and away from the wall, and rubbing softly at his struts. "How do you do it for yourself, Riptide?"

No point in denying him, not when Riptide wanted, and wanted so _badly _, after so long and so many failed attempts to find someone. "B-Both. I mean, my spikes and my... M-My valve..." He started, and Pipes nodded.__

____

____

"Will you let me see it?"

"I mean, I guess, it's just–" he felt his gaze drifting away from the bot before him.

"You don't have to."

He winced, opening his mouth to speak, but Pipes gently placed two fingers against it.

"It's _okay_. We can do that another time. Whenever you're ready. I know how this must feel for you, but gosh, you're doing _so well_ , sweetspark- I'm so _proud_ of you!"

Riptide’s eyes widened, and he almost curled forward again, his spikes (and valve) giving a hungry throb. Pipes looked at him and his visor took on a playful light; he leaned in almost conspiratorially, bracing one hand against the wall beside him.

"Do you like it when I call you sweetspark?" Pipes half-giggled, completely playful and knowing a (shamefully) raging kink when he saw it. "Or was that 'cause I said I was _proud_ of you."

Any other time, Riptide would have scoffed- shoved Pipes away with a laugh- but this time he just. Couldn't. He was practically drowning in the red light of the other bot’s visor, and quickly losing himself in sensation as Pipes rubbed his thumb over the slits of his upper spike. He hummed weakly, gasping sharply as Pipes' hand found his valve panels below.

"You're even wet here," he hummed. "They must be pretty closely tied, huh?"

"Mm-Mmhmmmm," his agreement trailed off into a whine, and he was still tipping forward. Pipes took his hand from the wall; he wrapped it around his shoulder, and Riptide tried to push away.

"You can hang onto me, sweetspark," Pipes murmured, trailing his fingers up from his closed valve panels and the bottoms of his spike to slide his fingers around them again. He was shifting his hand faster now- more insistently, and too lovingly to be considered rough. "Can you overload for me? Do you want to?"

Riptide dropped his helm against Pipes's, whining and nodding and shaking and trembling, and he swore his fingers were peeling up curls of paint from Pipes' backplates. Pipes simply nuzzled his own helm against his, bumping his faceplate against Riptide's cheek with a sweet hum and a sparking little zap-kiss of static. The sheer affection was what sent him barreling over, crying out in the quiet of his habsuite, and Pipes's arm came up behind him to take his weight as his knees finally caved.

His spikes both stiffened, releasing strong bursts of transfluid from only Primus knew where, and the force of them- combined the aftershocks- had him almost sobbing. He nuzzled Pipes's helm as his hand came away from his spike, and that arm went around him again, to carefully bring them both to the floor.

He wheezed against Pipes's plating as Pipes snuggled into his side,stroking Riptide's plating in turn. He hiccuped, and Pipes smoothed a hand over his chest, pressing another static-laced, masked nuzzle against his shoulder in lieu of a typical kiss.

"I'm sorry," he whined, and Pipes squeezed his cheeks with an... admittedly sticky hand.

"You keep apologizing and I'm gonna bump you till you stop, so I hope you like static off my faceplate, mister."

Riptide nuzzled him weakly, eyeing the bright streaks of glowing purple transfluid, and cautiously wiping at it with his thumb before Pipes snatched up his hand to bump it against his mask. Riptides fingers twitched as he felt static course up through his knuckles.

Pipes immediately tucked his arm over Riptide's, trapping it snug against him to stop him from fidgeting, and cuddling up against him contentedly. Riptide nearly relaxed as well, but then looked down at Pipes' lap with a frown. Pipes looked up at him, cocking him helm in the equivalent of a frown of his own.

"You... You didn't–"

Pipes chuffed a laugh before snuggling more insistently into Riptide's side. "I got what I wanted."

"But–"

"I got to spend time with you, and you trusted me enough to share this with me."

That didn't sound right, and Riptide- while struggling to raise his voice past a point, vocalizer still staticky- tried to object. "But you didn't... You didn't _overload_."

Pipes dimmed his visor, arms wrapped around Riptide's middle. "We can if you want to, later, but it's not everything, Riptide. Maybe I just want you to feel good right now, did you think about that?"

"But–"

"Shhhhhhhhhh," Pipes shushed, pressing a finger just long enough to Riptide's lips to stun him before latching right back on. "Later. Let's just do this for now."

Riptide stared at him.

And stared at him some more.

Until he started to feel embarrassed for himself again, and tucked himself in around his smaller partner- enjoying the pleased and self-satisfied hum the small bot emitted.

"See?" Pipes asked, nuzzling into his shoulder. "Isn't this nice? Mm, I love you."

The words were a dreamy sigh and Riptide huffed softly, tamping down the sting in his optics and his throat. "I love you, too," he said quietly, and pressed his optics against the top of Pipes's helm.

His stupid, sweet, gentle Pipes.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~Is it bad when your own fic makes you ship something more than you did previously~~  
> 
> [@krokkadile](http://krokkadile.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you wanna hmu! Special shout out to [eatyoursparkout](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eatyoursparkout) and [dinobotglitch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dinobotglitch) for all their help with edits and making this flow more smoothly!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~And yes Riptide's valve is decked out as well ;3~~


End file.
